Some conventional content recording apparatuses are capable of recording contents such as TV programs to a built-in HDD (Hard Disk Drive), and copying the recorded contents onto removable media such as optical discs. Examples of such apparatuses include Blu-ray recorders equipped with an HDD and the like.
In the mean time, implementation of in-home networks such as certified by the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) is rapidly in progress. The implementation of such in-home networks enables multiple devices within a household to connect with each other.
Further, establishment of such in-home networks enables contents stored onto one device to be obtained and played back on another device over the network.
In addition, by utilizing such in-home networks, a user can cause one device over the network to perform SRS (Scheduled Recording Service) of TV programs by providing instructions on another device.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology adopted in a playback device to download, according to management data of an original AV data stored onto an optical disc, data (i.e. subtitles) related to the original AV data, via a server, while playing back the original AV data.